Teman Sejati Itu Tidak Pernah Ada
by Lulumoon
Summary: Persahabatan, pengkhianatan dan kekejaman dunia ini. Namun, ada satu kenangan yang indah di dalam kekejaman itu, tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan hati Ino. ShikaIno. Dark Theme.


"Maafkan aku, kau adalah sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan—"

Yamanaka Ino mematikan film bertema sahabat yang sempat ia tonton. Dengan marah, Ino melemparkan remote TVnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian ia menghempaskan badannya di kasur. "Sahabat apanya? Di dunia ini yang namanya teman sejati itu tidak ada!"

**.**

**.**

**Teman Sejati Itu Tidak Pernah Ada  
**A Naruto Fanfiction  
By Lulumoon  
**.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Drama &amp; Romance, ShikaIno, T-Rated, AU &amp; Dark Theme.  
**.  
.**

_Penjilat. Penjilat. Memanfaatkan orang. Hanya ada maunya._

Ino membatin dalam hati ketika melihat segerombolan perempuan seusianya yang tengah bercanda. Mereka semua tampak akrab dengan bertujuh. Tapi, Ino tahu, keakraban itu hanyalah palsu semata. Tidak ada yang sebenarnya. Ino yakin seratus persen mereka hanya baik di depan saja dan di belakang, kau tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka katakan kepada orang lain.

Oleh karena pikiran seperti itulah, Yamanaka Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki teman ( atau lebih tepatnya, ia sendirilah yang memilih untuk menyendiri ketimbang berdekatan dengan para penjilat bermuka dua itu ). Banyak gosip miring tentang Ino yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang yang dulunya ingin menjadi teman Ino, tapi Ino tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Ino tersenyum mengejek, itukah yang namanya pertemanan?

Di halaman sekolahnyanya, orang-orang bergerombolan di sana. "Ah, bazar buku," ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ino masuk ke dalam gerombolan itu. Ilmu Alam, Belajar Matematika Lebih Cepat, Shounen Magz, Shounen Jump, Hanalala, Nakayoshi, Cara Mengetahui Dia Menyukaimu, semuanya terlihat membosankan hingga Ino melihat satu judul yang membuatnya tertarik : _Teman Sejati, Apa Itu Ada Atau Hanya Anggapan Kita Semata?_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino membeli buku itu dengan merelakan uang sakunya pergi. Ino menggenggam erat buku yang ia beli. Saat istirahat, ia akan ke perpustakaan yang hampir sama sekali tidak ia pernah kunjungi demi membaca buku ini. Ino tersenyum, apa yang akan dihabas oleh penulis buku itu?

Maka dari itu, Yamanaka Ino berharap waktu cepat berlalu hingga bisa istirahat. Tapi, sepertinya itu tinggal harapan saja. Tatapan Ino dipaksa melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berbicara dengan sangat akrabnya dan Ino memandang mereka jijik. Ino juga melihat segorombolan laki-laki yang tampak akrab, dan Ino hanya bisa mempertanyakannya. Hubungan pertemanan laki-laki dan perempuan memang berbeda, tapi, bukankah laki-laki zaman sekarang sama dengan perempuan? Setidaknya itu yang dapat Ino ketahui ketika mengamati perkembangan zaman laki-laki sekarang.

Di mana perkataan laki-laki zaman sekarang lebih kasar daripada perempuan. Di mana tidak hanya perempuan saja yang disebut mawar berduri, bahkan laki-laki sekarangpun bisa dipanggil begitu. Bukan tanpa fakta Ino mengatakannya. Karena, Ino sendiri sudah pernah merasakan hal itu. Teman sekelasnya, seorang laki-laki yang menyebarkan gosip miring tentang Ino. Tidak masuk akal sekali, laki-laki yang menyebarkan gosip.

Sejak saat itu, Ino tahu, sebenarnya semuanya sama.

Bahkan…mungkin ia juga, tapi, Ino bisa mengendalikannya.

Yaitu dengan tidak mendekatkan diri dengan mereka sehingga Ino tidak menjadi sama seperti mereka. Melainkan berbeda dari mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka menertawakan Ino karena Ino berbeda dari mereka, sesungguhnya mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Ino juga menertawakan mereka karena mereka semuanya terlihat sama.

Bukankah Tuhan menciptkan kita ini berbeda? Lantas kenapa kita harus menjadi sama?

**.**

**.**

Ino tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar bel istirahat. Dua jam di kelas serasa seperti berada di neraka dengan pandangan mereka yang menatapnya jijik, benci dan lainnya. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ino tetap memfokuskan dirinya, bahwa sesudah ini ia akan membaca buku di perpustakaan, hanya itu.

Dengan langkah bahagia, Ino keluar dari kelasnya melewati segerombolan perempuan.

"Dasar lajang." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kudengar kau berhubungan dengan salah satu dari om-om di luar sana, bagaimana rasanya?" Salah satu laki-laki juga tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

Dan, kau tahu, mereka semua sama. Ino tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya terus berjalan melewati mereka. Jalan ke perpustakaan tidak memakan waktu lama hingga ia tiba di tempat damai yang menenangkan itu. Ino tesenyum bahagia. Hanya ada sedikit orang dan kebanyakan orang di sana belajar dengan tenangnya.

Suasana tenang seperti inilah yang Ino sukai. Ino dengan segera mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela dan mulai membaca buku yang ia beli. Dengan perasaan deg-deg-an ia mulai membaca.

"Loh? Ino-chan? Aku baru tahu kalau kau sering ke sini." Suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat Ino tersentak dari kegiatan membacanya. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang merupakan ketua kelasnya. Ino tidak terlalu tahu dengan Sakura dan mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara dan Ino yakini bahwa Sakura juga salah satu dari gerombolan itu. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, "ahahaha." Katanya, kemudian kembali membaca.

Ino sama sekali tidak menginginkan membuka suara dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak menjauh, ia malah duduk di dekat Ino dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ino mendelik, ia menutup buku yang ia baca. Kemudian mengangkat suara, "apa maumu?"

Sakura tersenyum membuat Ino muak, "aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Sudah satu semester kita sekelas, tapi kau selalu saja menyendiri. Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Ino menghela nafas, "semua itu, aku punya alasan."

"Karenanya aku ingin menjadi temanmu, bolehkan, Ino-chan?" Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu ia bangkit, sepertinya perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk membaca. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Ino yang mengejarnya tanpa menatap ke depan. Hingga akhirnya Ino merasakan ia menabrak sesuatu. Bunyi buku jatuhpun terdengar. Inopun tersadar, ia mendapati dirinya tengah menubruk seorang pria berambut nanas yang tengah membawa banyak buku.

Ino tahu orang itu, dia adalah laki-laki terpintar di sekolahnya dengan IQ tertinggi di sekolah. Kalau Ino tidak salah ingat, namanya Nara Shikamaru, biasa dipanggil Shikamaru. Ino dengan cepat membantu Shikamaru memungut buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat jalan."

Dengan cepat, Ino kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam cukup lama dengan Sakura disebelahnya yang tengah berdecak pelan. Shikamaru menatap Sakura lalu kembali menatap punggung Ino. Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Ino." Suara malas dari seorang pria yang Ino kenal membuatnya berhenti. Tanpa menolehpun, Ino tahu siapa orangnya. Pria berambut perak yang selalu saja memakai masker. "Kakashi-sensei, apa mau anda?" tanya Ino membalikkan badannya hanya sekedar untuk menatap pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lancar?" Kakashi bertanya sekedar formalitas dari balik maskernya. Ino menanggapi dengan bosan, "ayolah sensei, anda bukan orang tua saya."

"Tapi, orang tuamu menitipkan mata mereka kepadaku agar aku bisa mengawasimu." Kakashi bergurau tanpa menyadari bahwa itu membuat Ino kesal. "Sensei, saya bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kakashi mengusap pelan rambut Ino, "nah, nah, seorang bocah selalu berlagak bahwa ia bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Sensei!"

"Lihat? Dia menggoda Kakashi-sensei."

Sebuah bisikan membuat Ino terdiam. Ia menatap segerombolan perempuan dari kelasnya yang tengah menatapnya jijik. Ino dengan segera menepis tangan Kakashi dari rambutnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kakashi.

Dunia ini memang kejam, Ino menahan air mata yang siap-siap jatuh kapan saja dari kelopak matanya. Ia dan Kakashi sudah seperti keluarga kenapa harus dikatakan seperti itu? Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah diketahui bahwa Kakashi adalah teman dekat dari Ayah dan Ibunya.

Kenapa semua orang selalu melihat dari sisi negatif?

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk bolos pada pelajaran matematika dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku di atas atap sekolah yang terbuka. Ino menyesal membeli buku ini karena pada akhirnya, semuanya tergantung pendapat masing-masing mengartikan teman sejati itu seperti apa. Malahan, sepertinya si penulis lebih mendukung adanya teman sejati karena bukunya ini ditujukan untuk temannya.

"Ah, rugi!" Ino berteriak frustasi seraya melemparkan buku itu ke sembarang arah lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, kemudian ia terisak pelan.

"Ino-chan, tidak baik melempar buku seperti itu." Suara seorang perempuan yang sama di perpustakaan membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat Ino menghapus air matanya dan menatap Haruno Sakura yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Ino-chan? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

"Pergi dari sini, Sakura! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

"Tapi, kenapa Ino-chan? Aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang pergi, Sakura! Aku tidak membutuhkan teman yang hanya baik saja di depanku dan pada akhirnya hanya akan membuangku dan menjatuhkanku dengan gosip miring seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman! Apa kau mengerti?"

Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika seluruh perkataannya berakhir. Sakura menatapnya lama. Lalu, Sakura menunduk dalam.

"…"

"Ino, kau, aku kasihan padamu. Kau selalu terlihat menyendiri dan kesepian. Apa itu semua karena kau takut akan hal seperti itu terjadi?" Dengan perlahan, Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Ino, "jangan takut, Ino. Aku ada di sini untukmu. Aku temanmu, Ino dan kupastikan hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi."

Ino terdiam, "k-kau sama seperti mereka, kau gerombolan mereka."

Sakura tersenyum, "akan kubuat mereka mengerti kau itu bagaimana, Ino. Percayalah pada temanmu. Dalam sebuah hubungan, kau harus mempercayai sehingga yang namanya pengkhianatan seperti itu tidak terjadi. Semua ini terjadi karena kau tidak mau mempercayai, mereka bukan? Maka dari itu, percayalah Ino." Sakura mengembalikan buku Ino, "percayalah bahwa teman sejati itu ada."

Ah, air mata Ino tidak terbendung lagi.

Apa benar hanya dengan kata-kata saja hati dingin Ino telah dilelehkan dengan mudahnya? Ino sendiri merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, hanya dengan kalimat Sakura, ia berpikir bahwa itu semua ada benarnya. Dengan kalimat Sakura, ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia terlalu…

…menutup diri. Dan menganggap semuanya sama. Padahal, ada yang berbeda.

Karena perbedaanlah, Ino membuka hati untuk berteman dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Ohh Ino, jarang sekali aku melihatmu pulang bersama seseorang!" Kakashi menyapa Ino yang tengah bercanda bersama dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, dia mengangkat bahu, "saya harap anda mengerti, sensei."

"Lalu, siapa namamu, gadis beramput pink?"

"Hey, suaramu terdengar seperti om-om yang menggoda anak kecil." Ino memperingatkan cepat, Kakashi tertawa, "memang seperti itulah gaya bicaraku, Ino."

"S-saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura dengan sopannya membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Ino tersenyum tipis, sepertinya temannya yang satu ini terpikat oleh ketampanan Kakashi. Yah, siapapun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, Ino sama sekali tidak ( dan ia pikir ia juga tidak menginginkannya, karena ia tahu, betapa mesumnya Kakashi itu ).

Merekapun berpamitan, meninggalkan Kakashi yang sepertinya bahagia sekali melihat Ino akhirnya memiliki seorang teman. Ino tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Sakura hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ino akrab dengan Kakashi-sensei." Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan nada senang. Ino hanya tersenyum, "yah, banyak yang terjadi dan sekarang kami akrab."

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi-sensei siapamu?"

Ino terlihat bingung menjelaskannya, "bisa dibilang waliku, Sakura."

"Ehhh? Orang tuamu sudah meninggal?"

Ino menggeleng, "bukan, bukan, ayah dan ibuku sekarang ada di luar negeri, jadi hanya Kakashi-sensei lah yang bisa menjagaku. Kau tahu, orang tuaku teman akrab Kakashi-sensei dari kecil."

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Ino, kau, kau tahu orang tuamu berteman akrab dengan Kakashi-sensei, dan kau menerima fakta itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa teman sejati itu ada?"

Sekarang giliran Ino yang terdiam. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "dulu iya, sekarang kan aku punya teman sejati, namanya Haruno Sakura."

_Karena dulu, Ino sudah cukup tersakiti_.

**.**

**.**

"Belajar kelompok?" Ino mengulangi pernyataan Sakura dan tanpa butuh waktu ia menjawab, "tidak!"

"Ayolah Ino, teman sekelas mengajak kita belajar kelompok. Kau tahu, dengan kemampuanmu dan kemampuanku, kita bisa mengajar mereka."

Ino menggeleng sejadi-jadinya, "kenapa aku harus mengajarkan mereka? Orang yang telah menyebarkan kabar miring tentangku? Maaf Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu."

"Cobalah untuk percaya Ino. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka tidak tahu kau itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka pasti ingin berteman denganmu, tapi karena sikapmu yang dingin, mereka mencoba mendekatimu dengan arah yang lain…"

"Dengan mencoba membuat berita miring tentangku?" Ino berkata cepat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, "mereka berharap kau akan memarahi mereka atau apapun, tapi nyatanya kau tak perduli, jadi, yah…seperti itulah."

Ino merasa bahwa kepalanya akan pecah saat itu juga. Ia baru tahu kalau ada pendekatan seperti itu juga. Ia bagaiamanapun tidak bisa memaafkan mereka dan untuk belajar kelompok dengan mereka…entah kenapa hati Ino terasa sangat berat dan suara kecilnya menyuruh untuk tidak pergi.

Tapi, tatapan Sakura dan perkataannya untuk mencoba percayalah yang membuat Ino bimbang. "Percayalah Ino, mereka tidak sejahat itu. Kau lihat Kakashi-sensei dan orang tuamu? Karena mereka saling percayalah maka hubungan mereka bisa bertahan lama."

Ino menghela nafas, ia mengusap pelipisnya, berharap keputusan yang ia buat tidak salah.

"Baiklah, kau menang," katanya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ino menghela nafas tidak percaya terhadap perkataannya sendiri. Sementara itu, di dekat mereka, ada Shikamaru yang mendengarkan sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

Ino benar, seharusnya ia tidak ikut. Karena sekarang, seluruh mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia berdiri di depan kelas bersama Sakura di sampingnya. "Jadi semuanya, kita akan belajar. Kuharap kalian bersikap sopan kepada Ino karena Ino adalah juara kelas kita dan dialah satu-satunya harapan kita."

"Kenapa harus wanita lajang itu?"

"Kau serius?"

"Walaupun dia juara…tapi…"

Banyak bisikan yang menerjang telinga Ino dan Sakura. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sakura tersenyum tipis, menyemangati Ino.

"Semuanya, bagi yang ingin belajar dan memperbaiki nilai, silahkan angkat tangan! Ino bukanlah orang jahat yang selama ini kita ketahui. Ia orang baik! Ino bukan wanita lajang! Ia orang baik!" Sakura dengan semangatnya berpidato membuat Ino malu sendiri karena ia dipuji habis-habisan. Tapi, hebat juga Sakura tahu segala kabar miring tentangnya. Ah, mungkin karena ia memang sudah terkenal dengan kabar miring itu, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Er, Yamanaka, aku mendaftarkan diri." Suara gugup seorang laki-laki membuat Ino menatapnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat malu mengangkat tangannya dan dia menunduk malu. Lalu, dari belakangnya, beberapa tangan terangkat dan sama dengan ekspresi laki-laki itu, yaitu malu, semuanya mengajukan diri. Bahkan segerombolan dari mereka yang selalu memandang Ino dengan tatapan jijik.

Salah satu perempuan dari mereka berdiri, dengan wajah semerah tomat, ia membuka suara, "er..euh, maafkan kami selama ini Yamanaka karena sudah membuat gosip tidak jelas tentang dirimu, itu semua karena kami ingin kau berteman dengan kami, tapi kau selalu menjauh, jadinya kami…er…uhh…k-kami benar-benar minta maaf."

"…"

Ino menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian ia tertawa bahagia, "percayalah," bisiknya.

Ino tersenyum tipis, hatinya terasa sangat hangat.

Di luar kelas, Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia bergumam pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Yamanaka, begini caranya? Oh, ya, aku mengerti."

Ino tersenyum tipis saat seluruh anggota kelasnya belajar dengan semangat karena bantuan dirinya. Ia pun juga mengerjakan soal-soal dengan Sakura di sebelahnya—sedang menyontek, tentunya. Ino menegur Sakura membuat perempuan berambut pink itu tertawa salah tingkah.

"Oooh, Ino, sekarang kau menjadi guru di kelas, ya." Kakashi masuk dengan gurauan, seluruh kelas tersenyum malu-malu. Ino tersenyum kecil, "kenapa anda di sini? Tidak punya kelas untuk diajar?"

"Tidak, aku di sini untuk melihat bagaimana hasil belajar kelompok kalian semua." Kakashi berjalan memasuki kelas. Beberapa perempuan berteriak histeris ( termasuk Sakura, tentunya ). Beberapa laki-laki terlihat menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan hormat. Ino tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Kakashi disukai oleh semua orang, heh?

"Oh ya, aku juga membawa seroang guru lain jika kalian semua bosan dengan Ino." Kakashi mengajak sebuah tangan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut nanas memasuki kelas dengan tampang malasnya. "Hei, Kakashi, kau—"

"—kurasa kalian semua tahu siapa dia, kan?"

Semua yang awalnya risuh tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kenapa bisa orang pandai seperti dia berada di kelas kita? Bukankah seharusnya dia sibuk dengan eksprimennya untuk lomba minggu depan?" Sakura berbicara pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa Ino mendengarnya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Entah kenapa, Ino pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Atau itu hanya perasaan Ino saja? Ino berusaha mengingat, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya walaupun wajah itu memang terasa familiar sebelumnya. Terkadang, memang disaat kita memaksakan untuk mengingat suatu hal, kita tidak akan bisa mengingatnya, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah membiarkan ingatan itu mendatangi kita.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hujan dan sialnya Ino tidak bawa payung. Dan sayang sekali hari ini ia harus pulang sendirian karena Sakura ada kegiatan klub sehingga membuatnya pulang lebih dulu daripada biasanya. Ino menghela nafas. Beberapa orang sepertinya senasib dengan dia. Jika Ino kembali ke kelasnya, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang masih ada di sana, seperti gerombolan itu, Ino tersenyum tipis, mereka semua sudah berubah.

Bahkan gosip miring tentang dirinya juga sudah hilang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, jika kita mempercayai mereka semuanya akan berubah dan juga, benar apa yang dikatakan buku itu. Ada atau tidak adanya Teman Sejati itu, semuanya terserah pemikiran kita, karena kitalah yang membuat mereka menjadi teman kita.

Dari kejauhan Ino melihat Shikamaru yang tengah berlari menempuh hujan. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan mereka saling menatap cukup lama hingga akhirnya Shikamaru berdiri di hadapannya. Ino melihat sekeliling, entah kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah jika di tatap lama seperti itu.

"Er, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Ino, aku tidak ingin menyalahkan apa pilihanmu, tapi, aku mohon, apapun pilihanmu, jangan pernah menyesal."

"Eh?"

"Sudah ya." Dengan begitu, Shikamaru melewatinya, meninggalkan Ino dalam kesunyian yang tidak ia mengerti. "Apa…maksudnya itu?" Ino bertanya pada keheningan, tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya derasnya hujanlah yang menemaninya.

"Ino!" Suara yang sudah familiar memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ino menoleh, mendapati Sakura tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya dan di sampingnya ada Kakashi. Wajah Ino menjadi cerah, Ino menghampiri mereka. "Sakura? Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Sakura tersenyum, "aku mengkhawatirkan Ino karena kuyakin kau tidak membawa payung. Dan di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei yang katanya ingin menjeputmu."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya, "tapi, sepertinya aku tidak diperlukan lagi, karena Sakura sudah datang. Jadi, yah, sampai jumpa besok."

Dengan berlalunya Kakashi, sekarang tinggal Ino dan Sakura berdua saja. Sakura menatap HPnya dan dia tersenyum. "Ino, mau ke kelas? Anak-anak memberikanmu kejutan."

"Benarkah?"

"Um!"

Mereka berjalan mengitari lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sakura membuka suara, "aku baru tahu Kakashi-sensei menyukaimu, Ino."

"Ah, jangan terlalu menghiraukan apapun perkataannya, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei hanya bercanda." Ino tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Perempuan berambut pink itu tersenyum, "tidak, Kakashi-sensei sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku dengan wajah serius. Sungguh."

"Ayolah Sakura, bercandamu sudah kelewatan."

Lalu, Sakura terdiam. Ino menatapnya, rasanya ada yang aneh. Keheningan ini menakutkan. Tanpa sadar, Ino memegang roknya ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, semoga kau terkejut dengan kejutannya, Ino." Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu menghirup nafas dan mulai berteriak, "semuanya, Ino sudah datang!"

Ino sedikit gugup akan kejutan yang ia terima. Apakah kejutan berupa kue karena sudah susah payah mengajari mereka atau apakah mereka membelikan Ino baju? Yang manapun membuat Ino menjadi tidak sabar. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu Ino mulai membuka pintu kelas dan…

…plop!

Carian hijau kehitaman yang menjijikkan dan berbau menimpanya.

"Mati kau dasar lajang."

**.**

**.**

"Rasakan dasar lajang."

"Hahaha! Perutku terasa sangat sakit melihat dia seperti itu! Lajang memang pantas mendapatkan seperti itu!"

Ino merapa kepalanya, cairan yang menetas sangat banyak membasahi kepalanya hingga kakinya. Ia menatap ke atas, satu ember penuh berisi cairan menjijikkan itu menimpanya. Walaupun indera penciuman Ino tidak peka, tapi ia dapat mencium bau air selokan dan ada bau pipis binatang.

Apa…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ino menatap ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan dia. "S-Sakura, inikah kejutannya?" Ino berkata lirih dengan suara gemetar. Sakura sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan cepat-cepat memasuki kelas dan menatap seluruh temannya tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Ino? Kenapa kalian menyiramnya dengan cairan yang menjijikkan itu?" Sakura berteriak tidak terima. Ia mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Saat ia mau mendekat, bau busuk itu menyengat hidungnya, hingga otomatis Sakura menjauh.

"Maaf Ino."

"Tak apa." Ino mengambil tisu yang diberikan Sakura dan mulai mengelap wajahnya hingga bunyi 'plop' lain terdengar. Ino menatap tubuhnya dilempari benda yang sepertinya kotoran binatang. Kali ini, seorang laki-laki melemparkan seember penuh kepadanya. Kemudian, mereka tertawa.

Apa…

…jadi…ini semua?

Ino menatap Sakura yang semakin kaget. Ternyata hanya Sakura yang menerimanya. Jadi yang lain hanya bersandiwara menjadi temannya?

"Teman-teman! Sudah! Hentikan! Kenapa kalian melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Sakura berdiri di depan Ino, melindunginya dari yang lain.

"Minggir kau, Sakura, kau tak tahu betapa kami membencinya. Wanita lajang seperti ini entah kenapa bisa pandai dan selalu memandang kami rendah! Kami membencinya." Seorang laki-laki lain melemparkan bulu ayam dari samping hingga melekat kepada badan Ino.

Kali ini mereka semua tertawa keras. "Benar-benar bicth, ya!"

Ino ingin lari saat itu juga, tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk bergerak. Segala yang terjadi membuat akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi lagi. Walaupun hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk lari, tapi badannya tidak mau menuruti, badannya mempunyai pikiran sendiri.

Apa…apa…badannya ingin Ino melihat kenyataan yang pahit ini?

"Teman-teman! Berhenti! Kenapa kalian sekejam ini?!" Sakura mulai terisak menatap Ino yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menjabarkannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mengelus pundak Ino.

Ino sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin marah, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tidak mau keluar. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa tubuhnya punya pikiran sendiri?

"Ino, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Sakura terisak, membuat jantung Ino terasa nyeri. Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang tetap setia kepadanya. Ino memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja, Sakura, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Cih, jadi sudah terbiasa?"

Saat itu juga, Ino merasa pendengarannya sudah tidak lagi berfungsi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengelap kasar air matanya, atau lebih tepatnya, air mata palsunya. Dengan jijik, Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dan mulai membasuhnya dengan air yang diberikan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Sakura sekarang berdiri tegak di depan Ino dengan wajah meremehkan.

Ia tertawa keras, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau tidak menyangka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sakura mengelilingi Ino, "atau lebih tepatnya kau menolak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yamanaka?"

"S-Saku—"

"BERHENTI! Jangan sembarangan menyebut namaku! Wanita lajang sepertimu tidak berhak memanggilku!" Sakura berhenti di hadapan Ino. Wajahnya jahat, membuat Ino tidak mengenal siapa dia.

Dia bukan Sakura. Bukan.

"Kau tahu, betapa jijiknya aku setiap kali kau memanggilku Sakura? Kau tahu betapa jijiknya aku menyapamu duluan? Kau tahu betapa jijiknya aku berada di dekatmu? Ugh, kau pasti tidak tahu karena kau terlalu polos! Kau terlalu naif dengan MEMPERCAYAI semuanya tanpa melihat kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi!"

Bukan. Dia bukan Sakura. Semua teman di kelas bukan diri mereka. Apa…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa kami mendekatimu? Tidak lain karena adalah yang di sini," Sakura menunjuk pelipisnya, "kau mempunyai otak dan kami tidak ingin ujian kami gagal karenanya kami memanfaatkanmu dan kami tidak menyangka kau semudah itu ditipu! Dan kami juga sangat ingin nilaimu jatuh hingga kau tinggal kelas dan kami tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajahmu!" Sakura kembali tertawa, "apa kataku dulu? Percayalah padaku. Hah! Kau terlalu naif! Seharusnya dari awal kau sadar aku ini siapa, bukan? Aku bersama dengan mereka, aku pemimpin mereka! Aku yang menyebarkan gosip miring tentangmu! Seharusnya otakmu bekerja, Yamanaka! Atau karena baru pertama kali itu ada orang yang mendekatimu hingga kau tidak menghiraukan otakmu?"

"…ra."

"Hm?"

"Kau bukan Haruno Sakura yang kukenal! Kembalikan dia!"

"Bwah! Omong kosong! Kau begitu menolak kejadian sebenarnya Ino! Lihatlah baik-baik! Ini aku! Haruno Sakura, orang yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi teman terbaikmu."

"Oi, Sakura, bukankah sebaiknya kita membeberkan satu fakta lagi yang akan membuat mentalnya terkejut?" Salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "kau benar. Seharusnya kita memperkenalkan _orang_ _itu_ dari awal. Sebab, asal mula 'lajang'mu berasal dari dia."

Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu kelas, sosok tinggi mulai masuk melewati Ino. Mata Ino melebar tidak percaya. Sosok tinggi itu, berambut perak dan selalu memakai masker.

Kakashi!

"Hey, Ino." Katanya datar.

**.**

**.**

"_Tak apa Ino, aku ada di sini menemanimu. Orang tuamu hanya pergi sebentar, ya?"_

Entah kenapa pikiran Ino terbang sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali mulai kenal dengan Kakashi. Dan sekarang orang itu berada di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan jijik yang biasa ia terima dari orang lain.

Kakashipun…?

Ino merasa dunia hancur saat itu juga mengetahui fakta mengerikan seperti ini. Hal ini lebih seperti ia benar-benar akan gila mendapat kejutan bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Bibirnya bergerak kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan namanya, "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kau orang yang bodoh Ino. Kau benar-benar mirip orang tuamu. Kau mau-maunya percaya denganku. Aku heran, bukankah kau orang yang selalu menutup diri, tapi kenapa kau mau menerimaku dan Sakura?" Ino yakin, Kakashi tersenyum licik dibalik maskernya, "jadi, kau benar-benar mewarisi sifat orang tuamu. Mereka percaya begitu saja jika ada orang yang mampu mengubah pandangan mereka. Sepertiku."

"Selama ini, gosip tentang kau itu adalah aku yang membuatnya, karena kau selalu dekat denganku, semuanyapun marah dan mulai menyebarkan gosip tentangmu dan ketika tahu teman sekelasmulah yang paling membencimu, membuatku bisa memanfaatkan kebencian mereka untuk menjatuhkan anak dari orang yang telah menjatuhkan bisnis kerjaku."

Mimpi…rasanya semua ini mimpi. Atau bisa dibilang, rasanya semua ini sama seperti sinetron yang pernah Ino tonton di mana pemeran utamanya mengalami hal…hal yang sama seperti Ino. Apa ini cuma imajinasi Ino saja atau ini semua nyata?

Apa ini semua karena Ino terlalu mudah percaya terhadap kata-kata itu? Apa karena ingin menunjukkan hal mengerikan seperti inilah badannya tidak mau bergerak? Apa…apa hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu terulang lagi? Di mana dia mempercayai orang dan mereka menjatuhkannya?

Ino tersenyum tipis, tersenyum mengasihani dirinya yang tidak bisa belajar dari masa lalu. _Percayalah, percayalah, percayalah_, kata-kata Sakura terngiang ditelinganya. Kata-kata yang membuat hati dingin Ino meleleh dan sekarang hasilnya…

…hatinya benar-benar diinjak.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" Sakura bertanya ditengah-tengah lamunan Ino. Perlahan bau busuk kotoran manusia menusuk hidung Ino. Satu ember penuh mengarah ke depan Ino.

"Selamat makan, Lajang."

"Ino!"

**.**

**.**

"Ino!"

Gerakan mereka terhenti ketika Nara Shikamaru memasuki ruangan dengan nafas yang ngos-ngos-an. Semuanya terkejut mendapati Shikamaru tengah menatap mereka sangat marah. "Sialan kau Kakashi, makanya kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan pratikum agar kau bisa menjauhkanku dengan Ino untuk bisa melakukan hal ini." Shikamaru berkata datar, datar sekali sehingga terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

Ino menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Shikamaru memandangnya khawatir.

Apalagi ini? Apa yang sebenarnyat terjadi?

Tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun Shikamaru memegang tangan Ino dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum berkata, "jangan pikir tidak ada saksi, sedari tadi dari kamera CCTV yang kalian pikir sudah mati, segerombolan guru menatap kalian karena aku curiga terhadap kalian."

Lalu, semuanya terdiam ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

"Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu? Maaf pakaian Shikamaru terlalu besar untukmu." Ino menatap wajah ramah dari seorang pria yang merupakan ayah Shikamaru. Nara Shikaku, terlihat mirip dengan Shikamaru, hanya berbeda tuanya dan bekas goresan di wajahnya.

Ino mengangguk kaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Nara Shikaku menghela nafas, "pasti semua ini terlalu berat untuk kau terima, Ino. Tapi, itulah kenyataan. Jangan lari. Kau harus menerimanya." Shikaku tersenyum tipis, ia menuntun Ino ke halaman belakang di mana Shikamaru telah menunggunya, "silahkan nikmati waktumu."

Shikamaru menoleh mendapati Ino yang duduk di dekatnya. "Ino," katanya ramah. Ino menunduk dalam, "jangan katakan kau akan memperlakukanku sama dengan mereka," bisiknya lirih. Bahunya bergetar. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkan hal ini bagiku dan—hiks…" Kalimatnya tidak bisa lagi diteruskan ketika air matanya akhirnya keluar juga.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku, Ino?"

Ino mengadah pelan, "kita…pernah bertemu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas, "lima tahun yang lalu, saat kejadian seperti ini juga terjadi, aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan lalu, kau pindah sekolah, butuh waktu untuk mencarimu dan aku kaget sekali ketika tahu kau begitu dingin, kukira kau sudah berubah, tapi ternyata—kau masih saja sama."

"Lima tahun yang lalu?"

Ahh, ada kalanya ingatan itu bangkit sendirinya tanpa kita ingat.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap pelan pipi Ino, "kali ini jangan pindah, Ino, sama seperti dulu, akulah yang akan melindungimu dari mereka."

Ino menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakannya disaat Shikamaru dengan perlahan memeluknya. Rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti Ino. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, tangisannya pecah. Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku takut…" Ino memeluk erat Shikamaru. "Aku takut sekali…"

Shikamaru membalas erat pelukan Ino, "aku di sini, Ino. Sekarang aku ada di sini."

Tidak seperti Sakura yang datang dan memintanya percaya, Shikamaru datang dengan cara yang berbeda dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Ino mempercayainya dengan sangat mudah. Karena Ino dapat merasakannya, Shikamaru itu berbeda. Shikamaru berbeda dari yang lain.

**.  
.**

**Fin**

**.  
**

Baiklah, baiklah, tadi di atas itu apa, ya? ini _fanfict_ yang suram tapi saya _enjoy_ menulisnya, [ karena di sini saya senang menggambarkan bagaimana sebenarnya perteman itu (dari sisi saya sih ) dan memang gitu, orang mau dekat jika ada perlunya dan tidak, yah say _goodbye_ aja ( kenapa jadi curhat begini? )], semoga saja anda juga begitu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sekedar mampir, membaca dan memberikan _review_ untuk _fanfict_ ini. Sampai ketemu di _fanfict_ saya yang lainnya.

P.S. Saya frustasi karena bukan ShikaIno yang canon, tapi ShikaTema dan SaIno, sakitnya tuh di sini *nunjuk mata*, karena tidak mau menerima kenyataaan, makanya lahirlah cerita ini (LOL).


End file.
